1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of latching mechanisms for latching a swingably mounted door of the type predominantly found in present day private dwellings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The usual arrangement for latching mechanisms for purposes herein disclosed is to provide a striker which is thrust into the usual keeper socket and withdrawn therefrom through a rectilinearly movement. In other words, rotation of the usual doorknob structure causes the rectilinear movement of the striker as it is withdrawn from the keeper socket while swinging the door to the closed position again causes the rectilinear movement of the striker as it passes over the lip of the keeper socket. Thus, the keeper, in this arrangement, travels in a rectilinear direction both in the latching process of the door as it swings close and in the unlatching process of the door, i.e., by the rotation of the doorknob structure.
While the above mentioned type door latches are fully acceptable for most swingable mounted doors, they are not fully acceptable for certain doors particularly where space is a limitation, i.e., a well-known problem common to metal storm doors. More specifically, certain doors are inherently characterized by narrow stiles and do not readily accommodate the typical latch structure existing today, i.e., since the physical size of the typical latch exceeds the size of the narrow stile associated with these type doors.
Moreover, these prior type door latches usually included a rather complex array of structure, which by necessity, make them rather costly. Accordingly, the industry, as a whole, has experienced difficulty in holding the price of these type doors down to a desired reasonable level. Therefore, there exists a need for a simple latching mechanism that is inexpensive to manufacture and install and is compatible with the narrow stile doors or in situations where space is a limitation. However, it should be understood that the invention is likewise applicable to other type doors, i.e., where space is not a limitation. It is therefore contemplated that the invention shall not be limited solely to use on narrow stile doors.
Since the main thrust of the present invention is directed toward merely a latching mechanism, it is anticipated that it preferably (but not necessarily) would be used in conjunction with other structure for locking the door. Such locking mechanism is fully disclosed in a U.S. Pat. No. 2,989,859 issued to Eads on June 27, 1961 entitled "Narrow Stile Double Door Lock" and may hereinafter be simply referred to as '859 patent.
Since the '859 patent deals exclusively with a "locking mechanism for a narrow stile door" and the present invention is directed toward a "latching mechanism for a narrow stile door", it would be most desirable that a door be equipped with both of these devices which are fully compatible one with the other.
Applicant is aware of a U.S. Pat. No. 1,186,449 issued to Smith on June 6, 1916 for a latch mechanism especially adapted for vehicle doors that is characterized by incorporating striker structure which moves rectilinearly as well as arcuately in the operation thereof.
In addition, applicant is aware of a U.S. Pat. No. 2,128,014 issued to Platin on Aug. 23, 1938 for a door lock having a bolt that operates in such a manner that the door can always be opened and closed from the inside of the room to which it leads, while the door can be opened from the outside only upon having last been closed from this side. On the other hand, in the event the door was closed the last time from the inside, i.e., a person being left within the room, the door shall not permit being opened from the outside. In accomplishing this independent inside and outside operation, the bolt is actuated arcuately by the doorknob structure on one side of the door and is independently operated rectilinearly by the doorknob structure on the other side of the door. Obviously, this type door lock has a limited application.
It should be understood that none of the above mentioned patents suggests nor discloses applicant's device.